Duel a Lympics
by DJ Shortstop Clue
Summary: A year after Survivor! Duelist Style, Yugi and the others compete against their most challenging adversaries to date... the cast of YuGiOh! GX! Rated M for all the same reason as the last story, language and all!
1. Flashbacks and Preparations

Ladies and gentlemen… ITS HERE! The long, awaited sequel to Survivor! Duelist Style is here! Lets just hope I still have what it takes to write a good humor! Here we go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

_**1 anime… 2 series…**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh… Yu-Gi-Oh! GX…**_

_**WHICH ONE IS THE SUPERIOR ANIME!**_

_A picture of Atem and Jaden are shown, both of them facing each other…_

_Find out on… **THE DUEL-A-LYMPICS!**_

_The theme to Rocky (Eye of the Tiger) is played as it shows the cast from Yu-Gi-Oh! dueling and doing random activities, like Kaiba throwing knives at a picture of Atem. Next scene, it shows the cast from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX doing the exact same thing, with Dr. Crowler growling at a picture of Jaden._

_**Ladies and Gentlemen… live from Duelist Stadium in beautiful downtown Domino City… it's the first annual DUEL-A-LYMPICS! And now… lets introduce our hosts!**_

The scene shifts to a skybox atop Duelist Stadium, where two newcoming duelists are dressed as promoters (Wearing their normal clothes, but the top is a suit jacket, button up shirt, and tie).

"Hi! Welcome to the first episode of the new reality series, Duel-a-lympics!" The first boy said. _"Oh god, I cant believe I got suckered into doing this…" _the boy said as he turned and groaned. The other boy nudged him, reminding him they were on the air. "Opps… I MEAN YEAH! I'm your host this evening, Isaac Monclaire!"

"And I too am your host, Damian Revior!" The other boy said. "You may remember us from the newest fan fic, Duel Monster Frontier. We got so popular that we were personally asked to host this new reality show! Talk about an honor!"

"Honor? HONOR! BULLSHIT THIS IS AN HONOR! THEY TOOK US TO T.G.I. FRIDAYS, GOT US GOOD AND DRUNK THEN ASKED US TO DO THIS CRAP! HONOR MY ASS! WHERE'S MY AGENT! SOMEBODY'S GONNA GET FIRED FOR THIS SHIT!" Isaac shouted in a fit of rage.

"Hey, what the hell's your deal! You've been throwing a shit fit ever since we started this project!" Damian said.

A couple stage hands tried to get their attention. "HEY! ON THE AIR! WERE LIVE!" they said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Isaac and Damian both said. They then turned back to each other.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS DAMIAN!"

"NO, WHY DON'T YOU GO ON AND TELL ME!"

"MY PROBLEM IS DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN SURVIVOR, DUELIST STYLE! THOSE FUCKIN DUELISTS WENT CRAZY AND KILLED EVERYBODY AT CBS! THE ONLY SURVIVOR WAS THAT FAT ASS NURSE! AND NOW HER CRAZY ASS IS WORKING HERE! ON FAN FIC TV!"

"DUDE! CBS WAS A GAY NETWORK ANYWAYS! THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT! JUST DON'T FUCK WITH THE DUELISTS AND WE'LL BE FINE! AND BESIDES, THAT FAT SHIT IS JUST A FRONT! THAT NURSE IS ACTUALLY HOT!''

"Oh whatever!"

Suddenly, the director ran on camera. He was an overdressed individual, wearing tight pants that showed off his buttocks.

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO RUIN ME! JUST GET BACK TO THE EVEN AT HAND, I MEAN REALLY, IS IT THAT HARD TO HOST A SHOW! The director shouted as he left the camera.

"O….kaaaay…" Isaac said.

"That guy is SO gay its not even funny… ANYWAYS, before we start the show, I'd like to remind everyone to buy Survivor! Duelist Style on 4 disc DVD! It features all your favorite moments from the Yugi's Bitch T-shirt incident to the underdog Joey's upsetting win over Yugi! In stores November 4th!" Damian said.

"How bout we show some clips? _So I can call my fuckin' agent and fire his ass!" _Isaac said.

"Good Idea! _Monclaire, don't you start this shit! I'm serious!"_ Damian said.

**Flashback…**

**Episode 3: Dueling Buddies:**

**Tristan: **_(Snatching the headphone off Joey's head) _YOU USED MY FUCKIN' TOOTHBRUSH, DIDN'T YOU!

**Joey: **WHAT THE FUCK MAN? I did NOT use your toothbrush!

**Tristan: **(_Shoving the toothbrush in Joey's face) _Yes you did bitch! Here, feel this shit! Its WET!

**Joey: **What the fuck is wrong with you, dude! I ain't touchin that shit!

**Tristan: **I SAID FEEL IT!

**Joey: **BITCH!

_Joey slaps the toothbrush out of Tristan's hand, and it flies a few yards and lands inside a halfway full bucket of liquid that has a sign hanging over it that says, "URINAL"_

**Tristan: **NICE GOIN, YOU STUPID KANGAROO MOLESTER!

**Joey: **ANAL CRUSADER!

**Tristan: **NEEDLEDICK!

**Joey: **least I can get mine up, with your monthly subscription to VIAGRA!

**Tristan: **_(teary eyed) _OH YEAH! OH YEAH! WELL…. uh… SERENITY'S A SLUT!

**Joey: **…

**Tristan: **YEAH, I SAID IT!

**Joey: **ILL KILL YOUR ASS!

_Joey dives at Tristan, and the two of them are on the ground in a gruesome brawl. Security guards enter from all sides of the island and pulls the two apart. Each one still trying to break through all the security to get at each other. _

**Joey: **ILL FUCK YOU UP TRISTAN! ILL FUCK YOU UP!

**Tristan: **_(pointing at Joey behind a group of security guards) _YOU AINT GONNA DO SHIT, MAMA'S BOY!

**Joey: **Muthafucka, you just don't know when to….

_Joey bulldozed his way through all of the security guards and speared Tristan to the ground, whaling on him the whole time. Tristan bucked Joey off then got on top of him and started ramming his head into the ground._

**Tristan: **_(Speaking with each slam) _YOU **(SLAM!)** LIKE **(SLAM!) **THAT **(SLAM!) **BITCH! **(SLAM!)**

_The security guards regrouped and separated the boys again, but as Joey was being dragged off, He delivered a swift kick right to Tristan's stomach._

**Episode 7: The Horror of the Nurse**

Rex felt the bandages being taken off **_(Random Author Thought: Is anyone else having Serenity flashbacks? _**followed by the wiping of a damp rag gently over the bump on his forehead. It was followed up with a headband being gently tired around his head. The whole time, Rex had his eyes closed.

"I bet your SO sexy!" Rex said excitedly.

"Well… people have told me I looked like Christina Aguilera and LeAnn Rimes."

"OK, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM OPENING MY EYES!"

Rex's plan was to open his eyes and take the nurse into his hands... but that didn't happen. As soon as Rex's eyes shot open, sirens blared in his head. His skin turned pale and his mouth widened. A high pitch scream could be heard from the nurse's office. Rex leaped over his chair and took shelter against a wall.

"WHO… OR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUSPOSED TO BE? WHERE THE FUCK IS BERNADETTE!" Rex shouted.

**Episode 17: Survivor: Dungeon Style!**

A week has passed since the Pootiezongas were locked away in Pokemon Prison. Outside of the cell, the two Team Rocket officers continued to guard their cell, and a squadron of Team Rocket grunts marched back and forth past the cell.

Yami, Joey, and Rex sat on the ground, thinking hard of a way to get out of their dungeon.

"ITS BEEN A FUCKIN' WEEK! WE HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Rex shouted.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Joey shouted. "These fuckin prison clothes are starting to stink, This fuckin cell reeks of ass and fungus, and lets not forget the fabulous menu they gave us… OVER HARD SQUIRTLE EGGS, HARD ASS BISCUITS, AND TEA EVERY FUCKIN DAY THIS PAST WEEK! I SERIOUSLY THINK THOSE TEAM ROCKET COOKS HAVE BEEN RUBBING THEIR BALLS WHEN THEY COOKED THIS SHIT!"

Rex laughed. "Calm down, dude! You're going crazy!"

Joey quicky stood up and pointed angrily at Rex. "NO YOU CALM DOWN! THIS IS BULLSHIT! COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!"

"Lets not forget… the lack of shampoo! My fuckin' bangs are starting to straighten out! And im losing my star look!" Yami Yugi said.

Joey turned to Yami. "Shampoo? SHAMPOO? SHAM-FUCKIN-POO! FORGET THE SHAMPOO YOU STUPID ASS CUM CATCHER! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS FUCKIN HELLHOLE!" Joey then turned to the cell door. "AND WHILE IM AT IT, IM SICK OF LOOKING AT THESE LOSER ASS TEAM ROCKET BASTARDS! I MEAN LOOK AT THEM! MARCHING UP AND DOWN THE FUCKIN CORRIDOR, THINKIN' THEY'RE ALL HARD! BUT THEY REALLY AREN'T! THEYRE JUST A BUNCH OF STUPID FAGS!"

Joey ran to the cell door and grabbed the bars. "YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID FAGS! **STUPID FAGS!"**

Yami Yugi and Rex Raptor fell on the floor laughing.

Outside the cell, one of the Rocket officers glanced at Joey. "Hey, they're being rowdy again… should be tie them up, duct tape their eyes open, and force them to watch Kiki's Delivery Service?"

The other rocket gave his partner a disturbed look. "DUDE! We're evil, but we aren't THAT evil! I don't care who you are! NO ONE deserves to be tortured like that!"

_**End of the clips…**_

Isaac was on a cell phone, talking to his agent. "… and if you don't get me some better work, I swear I'll have your nuts on a…"

Damian punched Isaac's arm. He looked up and noticed the "ON AIR" light on.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Isaac said as he hung up the phone. "Welcome back! That was Survivor Duelist Style! $29.99 where ever DVDs are sold!"

"And now, as you all are aware, this is a battle royale between two different animes that are actually tied together by the game of Duel Monsters… Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-OH! GX! They're gonna be going toe to toe at everything from dueling, to games that were previously used as Immunity Challenges (Don't worry, we don't use that much recycled material.) for a chance to not only win bragging rights to say who the better anime is, but they will also receive… the Golden Duel Disk… and what's in… THE MYSTERY BOX!" Damian explained.

A curtain rose up and a large box with an even bigger black sheet with a large yellow question mark on it was shown.

"The Golden Duel Disk… the 9th wonder of the world, made from REAL GOLD, is up for grabs by the winner of this series. It was donated by the generous souls at the Kaiba Corporation!" Isaac said.

"While the winner gets showered with gifts and praises, the loser however will each get a $25 gift card to Old Navy will be booed until my throat is sore!" Damian said.

"And now… a word from the man who made this all possible… SETO KAIBA!" Isaac said.

_The scene shifts as it shows Kaiba sitting at his desk in his office, with Mokuba standing next to him, waving at the cameras._

"_This is NOT some freak show like that fuckin Survivor was. If that's what you're expecting, you'd better turn your TVs off RIGHT NOW or find a new fan fic to read, because this is going to be the ultimate test between DUELISTS!"_

"_PLEASE DON'T FIND ANOTHER FIC TO READ! WE'LL LIVE UP TO SURVIVOR! WE PROMISE!" Mokuba said._

"_Shut up, Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted as he shoved his little brother off camera._

"_And Yugi… how does it feel, knowing you lost to that first class pussy, Joey Wheeler? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN STILL REMEMBER THAT LOOK ON YOUR UGLY ASS FACE! THAT WAS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY…"_

_Suddenly, Roland dashed into the room. "Mr. Kaiba… you aren't going to believe this! Your manion… It… IT WAS BLOWN UP, SIR! EVERYTHING, GONE!"_

"_WHAT HE HELL! WHAT THE DAMN? WHAT THE SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?" Kaiba shouted._

"_Yes… and your precious lawn… someone drove donuts in it in a car!"_

"_Someone is going to die a very, VERY cruel death… was it one of those GX bastards?" Kaiba said, trying to keep his cool._

"_Um… sir… once I show you the calling card that was left at the scene of the incident, you wont be very…"_

"_SHOW ME THE FUCKIN' CARD!"_

_Roland handed Kaiba a card. The card was a picture of the Dark Magician with his middle finger up. Kaiba got so mad his whole face turned red._

"_HOLY SHIT! RUN FOR THE HILLS! HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Mokuba shouted as he ran and dove out the window._

_Kaiba began cussing like a madman, then picked up the chair he was sitting on and threw it across the room. Frightened stage hands began running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads chopped off. Some even made the mistake of trying to calm Kaiba down. Kaiba then picked up a grenade, pulled a pin, and then threw it. The cameras then went fuzzy and snowy._

The scene shifted back to Isaac and Damian, who watched the whole thing wided eyed.

"What… the fuck… was that about?" Damian asked.

"You see, this is that shit I'm talking about. All these fuckin Duelists are a bunch of hot heads!" Isaac said.

"ANYWAYS, Seto Kaiba, ladies and gentlemen! He's Robert Knight, with a fox attutide!" Damian said, wiping sweat from his face.

"Anyways, as they set up for the Duel-a-lympics at the stadium, I had the opportunity to talk to the leader of team Yu-Gi-Oh, or Team YGO, Yugi Muto!" Isaac said. "Here's how that went…"

_The scene shifts to a room where Isaac and Yugi are talking to each each other._

_  
"So Yugi? How do you feel about being back on Reality TV?"_

"_Oh it's great! I'm ready to kick some ass and take some names! It's a damn shame Kaiba isn't participating. I owe him for what he did during Survivor…" Yami Yugi said._

_Suddenly, Tristan came on camera and whispered something in Yugi's ear._

"_Ohhh, if you'll excuse me… my atomic bomb just arrived! I've gotta… you know… throw a party at Kaiba's place! It's sure to be a real BLAST!" Yami said as he took off his headset and left the scene with Tristan._

"_Um… ok…" Isaac said. "That concludes my interview…"_

The scene shifts back to Isaac and Damian.

"Yeah, that was one short interview…" Isaac said.

"Well anyways, I myself had the pleasure of interviewing Jaden Yuki, the captain and main character of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX… lets see how that went." Damian said.

The scene shifts to the same room, but Damian sitting across a table from Jaden.

"_Mr. Yuki… according to Duelist Magazine, you've been a fan for like… your whole life. Is this true?" Damian asked. _

"_Oh hell yeah! I love this shit! I've loved Yu-Gi-Oh! all my life! I was even at the pier during the final Survivor episode! HEY, RUN THAT FOOTAGE I TOLD YOU TO RUN!"_

_A screen came on in between the two, and it showed a crowd of people and duelists cheering on the Yugi/Joey race, and little Jaden in a baby stroller._

"_So you where there went you were a baby." Damian said._

"_Oh fuck yeah! Like I said, all my life!" Jaden said._

"_And how do you feel about competing against your long time favorite band of Duelists?'_

_  
"I love it! It's competiton after all! I love every last one of them, from Yugi to Weevil. I have nothing against any of them. But During the Duel-A-Lympics… me and the GX crew is going to make them our bitches."_

"_Awesome, Awesome, and one final question. Rumor has it that you have been taking Ridolin and that's why your smiling 24/7… what do you have to say about these rumors?"  
_

_Jaden looked around the room, smiling the whole time. He then took off his headset, got up from his seat, and threw the headset on the ground. "THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER!" he shouted as he stormed out of the room._

"… _Jaden Yuki, ladies and gents!" Damian said, trying to lighten the mood. The stagehands began to clap weakly._

The scene shifted back to Isaac and Damian.

"At least you got more than five minutes of interview time." Isaac said.

"Yeah, but I didn't get him to admit to taking Ridolin." Damian said.

"Anyways, soon, very soon, the games will begin, and…"

Suddenly, Dr. Crowler busted into the room. He got right into the camera. "I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU PEOPLE! HOW **DARE** YOU PUT MY SEXY ASS ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT SLIFER SLACKER, JADEN YUKI! THAT ASS NUGGET COULDN'T DUEL HIS WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG! AND FURTHERMORE…!"

"Hey Crowler, since you're here, would you like to confirm the rumors of the gay relationship between you and Maximillion Pegasus?" Isaac asked.

"WHAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU…"

Suddenly, security came and took Crowler away. "THIS ISNT OVER! I WILL BE HEARD! YOU HEAR ME! **I WILL BE HEARD!**"

Isaac and Damian watched as Crowler was taken away.

"Hey… isn't Pegasus dead? How can he be on the roster?" Isaac asked.

"Because the writer thought he could be slick and bring him back to life, knowing damn well we all remember Pegasus dying by a demonic kitten." Damian said.

"Touche." Isaac said. "ANYWAYS folks, the games are about to begin! So stay in your seats, because if you were blown away by Survivor, Duelist Style, your in for one hell of a ride this time out!" Isaac said.

Damian pointed at the camera. "Coming up on…"

"**THE DUEL-A-LYMPICS!" **Isaac and Damian shouted in unison.

**And so, it has begun! Who will win the first episode's event's Team Yu-Gi-Oh, or Team Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Find out next time on the Duel-A-Lympics!  
**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think! If you have absolutely no idea what's going on, read my other story, Survivor! Duelist Style!**


	2. Let the Games Begin!

_**I bet you thought I was ignoring this story, but I kinda overlooked it. But its back and ready for everybody! Lets hope my little vacation from humor fics didn't mess up the story! Enjoy!!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

_**1 anime… 2 series…**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh… Yu-Gi-Oh! GX…**_

_**WHICH ONE IS THE SUPERIOR ANIME!**_

_A picture of Atem and Jaden are shown, both of them facing each other…_

_Find out on… __**THE DUEL-A-LYMPICS!**_

Audiences nation wide had gathered in Duelist Stadium for the opening for the Duel-A-Lympics! The stands were sold out and balloons rose from the stadium. The cameras panned to the NEW commentators, who appeared on the "Kaiba Tron", the large screen monitors that were posted on all four sides of the stadium.

"Yes, hello everyone! Welcome to the Duel-A-Lympics! I am your host, representing from Team Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bakura Ryou!!"

"And here I am!! Representing Team GX, Chumley Huffington!!"

"And even though we are on different sides, we're coming together as the hosts for this gala event!"

"That's right, Bakura! They actually wanted to get the long time host of Survivor, Jeff Probst to host this event, but... well… you saw the end of that episode…"

"Let's check in on Probst and see how he's doing…"

Suddenly, the screens all turned snowy, and a new scene appeared. It was inside a laboratory, where a brain was inside a large tube, and all sorts of scientist running around. The lead scientist looked over the notes attached on his clipboard. He then shook his head as he looked at the brain, then looked at a table, which had a large sheet over it, and something that looked like a human body underneath.

"Jeff Probst… TV Reality series host… A man barely alive…" He then looked up and at all of the scientists. "Gentlemen… we can rebuild him. We have the technology. We have the capability to make the world's first bionic host. Jeff Probst will be that man. Better than he was before. Better… stronger… faster…"

The screen then went snowy again, and it was back on Bakura and Chumley.

"Looks like Jeff will be making a return sometime soon. Bet Team Yu-Gi-Oh! is looking forward to that!" Chumley said.

"...Somehow I doubt that. Anyways, …wait… I just received word that the opening ceremonies is about to start! Come on! Let's get out there!" Bakura said. He suddenly began running off camera.

"Hey! Wait up! Damn… why do I always end up running?!" Chumley muttered, also running off the screen.

The center of the stadium was set up for what looked like an award ceremony. A man in a suit, which was the master of ceremonies, appeared with a microphone.

"I know what you all want!! So lets not waste any time!! Will the team captains for both sides please enter the arena!!!"

From the left and right sides, Yami and Jaden both entered, and the crowd went wild! They approached each other, staring each other down, then turned to the Master of Ceremonies.

"I'm sure you all know, your teams will be competing for prizes, and the title of superior series! Now, I'd like you to face each other, shake hands, and wish each other good luck in the games!"

Yami and Jaden faced each other once again, but didn't shake hands.

"Anal Crusader." Jaden said.

"Cum bubble." Yami replied.

"Fudge packer." Jaden responded.

"Punk bitch." Yami said.

"DON'T CALL ME A PUNK BITCH, YOU PUNK BITCH!!" Jaden shouted.

"Don't call ME a punk bitch, you punk bitch!!" Yami shouted.

It was then that Yami shoved Jaden. Jaden shoved him back, and the two began swinging at each other. Security flooded into the arena, separating the two Duelists. Jaden reached over and spit on Yami as they pulled him away. Yami quickly took off his shoe and threw it at Jaden, hitting him in the forehead. The Master of Ceremonies looked around at the chaos going on, then cleared his throat.

"… AND NOW… FOR THE GRAND OPENING OF THE DUEL-A-LYMPICS!! RELEASE THE BEES!!" The master said.

"Bees?" Bakura said, from the sky box.

"Yeah, our cheap ass producers wanted to save money and instead of getting doves, we got bees…" Chumley replied.

Suddenly, a blimp passed over the arena, and the bottom opened up. Over a thousand bees poured out from inside and stormed the arena! People ran and screamed in a panic.

"QUICKLY NOW!! RELEASE THE PESTICIDE!!" The Master of Ceremonies shouted.

4 fighter jets flew past the arena, releasing yellow like gas, dropping all of the bees.

"AND NOW… LET THE GAMES BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!!!!" The Master of Games announced.

The theme music to the Duel A Lympics played as the logo was shown on cameras. The Kaibatrons all once again shined on Bakura and Chumley.

Bakura cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the first event of the Duel A Lympics is about to commence!! And seeing as how it's the beginning of Summer, its only natural to start the hot summer off with a red hot event!! And because both teams have a violent streak, its only fair to make the first event…"

"… A BATTLE ROYALE!!" Bakura and Chumley said in unison.

The cameras panned on Chumley."That's right, Bakura! This will be an nine round elimination event! The winners of the fight will receive a point. The first team with the most points wins! And of course, there's the bonus! The ring will change every once in a while to test the Duelist's endurance! And also, there will be a variety of items to use as weapons!"

The cameras soon went back to Bakura. "Can we say 'Super Smash Bros. rip off?!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!!!!" Bakura and Chumley said in unison with wide eyes and grins!

Chumley then continued his commentary. "To decide who fights who, the contestants have been paired into their respective categories!! And they are…"

"_**Round One: the annoying, never-should-have-been-created-character: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Blair Flannigan!"**_

_(A split screen of Rebecca and Blair is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

"_**Round Two: The Cyber Geeks – Espa Roba vs. Bastion Misawa!"**_

_(A split screen of Espa Roba and Bastion is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

"_**Round Three: Dueling Dinos – Rex Raptor vs. Tyranno Hassleberry!"**_

_(A split screen of Rex and Hassleberry is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

"_**Round Four: Battle of the Homos- Maximillion Pegasus vs. Dr. Velian Crowler!"**_

_(A split screen of Pegasus and Dr. Crowler is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

"_**Round Five: La Femme Nikita – Mai Valentine vs. Alexis Rhodes!"**_

_(A split screen of Mai and Alexis is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

"_**Round Six: (4 man elimination round) Evil Crusaders – Yami Marik & Yami Bakura vs. Sartorious & Nightshroud!"**_

_(A four-way split screen of Dark Marik, Dark Bakura, Sartorious, and Nightshroud is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

"_**Round Seven: Dueling Sidekicks – Joey Wheeler vs. Chazz Princeton!"**_

_(A split screen of Joey and Chazz is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

"_**Round Eight: Loner Battle – Seto Kaiba vs. Zane Truesdale!"**_

_(A split screen of Kaiba and Zane is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

"_**Round Nine: Hero Duel! Yugi Muto vs. Jaden Yuki!"**_

_(A split screen of Yami and Jaden is shown on the Kaibatron, with the word VS in the middle of them.)_

**(CAMERA TIME)**

Yugi sat on a couch, facing the cameras. "Good… I get a chance to fuck up that little bitch Jaden! I'll teach that little fuck nugget what happens to the bitches that spit on the face of the mighty Atemu… I MEAN, Yugi, Yugi!! Just Yugi!! Fuck, I'm outta here!"

Atemu suddenly jumped up and bolted off camera. The sounds of footsteps were heard getting quieter and quieter, followed by the sound of a slamming door.

The cameras went back to Bakura and Chumley, who was now facing the large window in the skybox, overlooking the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Duel A Lympics is about to start!! Please welcome… the show that debuted September 29th, 2001 in North America, give it up for… TEAM YU-GI-OH!!" Bakura shouted into the microphone.

Loud gangsta rap music began to play throughout the arena as the entire cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! entered, strutting through the arena. The crowd blew up with cheers and applauds. The Yu-Gi-Oh! Team walked to the left side of the ring.

As the music stopped, Chumley appeared on the cameras again. "Yeah, yeah, that's enough for them. And now… give it up for the show that debuted in October 10th of 2005, the show that Yu-Gi-Oh! passed the torch to… the future winners of this event… TEAM GX!!"

Loud rock music began to play as Team GX entered the arena, lead by Jaden. The crowd went crazy with cheers and applauds, but not as crazy as they did for Team Yu-Gi-Oh! suddenly, the music stopped, and was replaced by a song by Michael Bolton. The GX team looked around, confused. Team Yu-Gi-Oh! and the audience began to laugh uncontrollably.

**(CAMERA TIME) **

_Marik Ishtar – Team Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Hahahaha! I hope those bastards love what I did to their theme music!! Hahahahahahha!!"

**(END)**

Jaden ran into the ring and pointed at Atemu. "YOU DID THAT, DIDN'T YOU!?"

Atemu crossed his arms and smiled. "Yes, and no. We're responsible for the change of music… but WHICH ONE OF US!?"

"I don't know… could it have been the goofy looking bastard with the gold earrings that just appeared on camera?!" Jaden said.

"If you knew, why did you ask… punk bitch." Atemu said.

"THAT'S IT, FUCK FACE!!" Jaden said. He tried to charge at Atemu, but security ran into the ring and carried him back to the corner. 

"Save it for your fight!" One of the officers said.

Bakura and Chumley suddenly entered the ring. "Ok, listen up everybody. We're going to tell you the rules of this event! You lose if you get knocked out, thrown out of the ring, or plead mercy!" Bakura said.

"There's no hitting below the belt, no eye raking… you know, all that other cheap shot shit. There is no time limit, so don't worry about how much time is left in the fight." Chumley said.

"AND NOW… LET'S START THE FIRST MATCH!! WOULD REBECCA HAWKINS AND BLAIR FLANNIGAN, PLEASE ENTER THE STAGE!!" Bakura said.

Suddenly, the top of the Kaibadome opened and a KaibaCorp helicopter was seen hovering over. The bottom doors opened, and an elevator dropped down, with Kaiba standing on it, arms crossed and looking pissed as ever. As to be expected, he had Yugi in his line of sight! The crowd went nuts as Kaiba was seen touching down on the arena. He walked towards Bakura and snatched the microphone from him.

"YUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIII!!!! YOU SON OF A FUCK!!! GET YOUR BITCH ASS IN THIS RING!!! **NOW!!!"** He shouted.

Yami, with a huge grin on his face, walked into the ring to face Kaiba. He walked over and took Chumley's microphone, then stood five feet from Kaiba.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss?" Yami said, still grinning.

"YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF FUCK!!! DID YOU FORGE MY SIGNATURE ON THIS CONTRACT?!?!" Kabia shouted.

Yugi began to twirl his yellow bang around his finger. "Oh… I might have had SOMETHING to do with it…"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON OFFICIAL KAIBACORP CONTRACT PAPER!?!?!?!"

"Hahahaha! Let's just say I know some people who know some people who robbed some people who slept with some people…"

"HERE!! LET ME READ THIS SHIT BACK TO YOU!!! I, SETO KAIBA, WILL PARTICIPATE IN THE DUEL-A-LYMPICS, AND IF I DON'T, I'LL FORFEIT ALL OF MY OWNERSHIP OF THE KAIBA CORPORATION, AS WELL AS MY ENTIRE FORTUNE, OVER TO THE SHROEDER CORPORTATION!!!"

Yami tried to hold back from laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY?! YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF… I OUGHTA HAVE YOUR ASS ARRESTED FOR THIS SHIT!!"

"You could… but you cant. See, I only WROTE the contract. But I wasn't the one who signed it." Yami said.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep! Bet you'd like to know who it was, wouldn't you?" Yami said.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BEAR MOLESTER!!" Kaiba said, as he charged at Yami. Suddenly, the police came in and held Kaiba back.

"Oh yeah, one last thing I forgot to mention… I put a restraining order on your ass. You cant come within 50 feet of me, or they'll haul your ass in jail and the Shroeders still get all your shit!"

"YUGI!!! YOU GOD DAMN…"

It was then that Kaiba began to cuss up a storm as the police dragged him out of the arena.

"MAKE SURE HE'S BACK FOR HIS BIG MATCH AGAINST ZANE!!" Yami shouted. He then left the ring as the crowd was on their feet going wild with applauds.

Bakura and Chumley then took back their microphones.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Seto Kaiba will join Team Yu-Gi-Oh! after all!" Bakura said. "And now… without further ado, will Rebecca Hawkins and Blair Flannigan please enter the ring!"

As the girls entered the ring, the crowd began to quiet down.

"This is the first match of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Royale! Let's keep it dirty, and remember, trash talking is encouraged!" Chumley said.

"You ready to lose, you bookworm bitch!?" Blair shouted at Rebecca.

"WHAT!? Oh I'll snatch that wig right off your fat head and cram it down your nose!!" Rebecca shouted back.

"WIG!? OH YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, YOU TRAMP!!" Blair shot back.

"AND LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!" Bakura shouted as he and Chumley ran out the ring.

_**And so, the first event of the Duel-A-Lympics is underway!! What chaos will we see when the two teams enter the ring and fight each other?! Find out next chapter! Til then, please R&R!**_

_**I know, this one was short, but the next couple of chapters will be a lil long, so be prepared! I hope to make you laugh the whole way through!**_


End file.
